


Cold Curtains

by orphan_account



Series: Love is the Drug [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Great Gatsby AU, M/M, fluff for days, porn no plot, yep i'm still doing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Commission for @skenandj“I love you, Sidon,” Link signed, and the effort had his arms trembling. Sidon laughed quietly, and together they curled up on Link’s mattress in the cold air and the soft, warm sunlight.Or, Just One Night but with just the good bits





	Cold Curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skenandj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/gifts).



> Commission for [skenandj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj) that I forgot to publish  
> so here's Cold Curtains, aka self indulgent PORN at this point this is what the entirety of Azure is going to look like so get ready

Link’s house was quiet. Silent, nearly, as it had been since Sidon had gone to Lanayru. Like it’d been when he’d first moved in, Sidon’s house was silent as well, and he’d opted to stay away from being the only one in that big house. The only thing worse than this time apart was the loneliness of that house, without Sidon’s warmth to fill it up.  

Instead of moping, he’d decided to engage in some productive home improvement. Or, at least he’d tried to. The air outside was a cold bite, with the sunlight filtering through the windows acting as an invisible blanket while Link meandered about the house, looking for  _ anything  _ to occupy his time. Between the glimpses of Sidon’s empty house and the gentle strain his work was putting on his back, loosening up his muscles, Link… did not want to be alone.

Yet here he was, setting himself to work by changing the older curtains in his house with ones he’d packed but never put up. He tore down the blinds that he’d put up to block out the light from Sidon’s parties and stood against the cool window glass.

The curtains he put up were silky, like the ones that adorned so many windows in Sidon’s place, and once they were up Link ran his fingers across the smooth material. And then… he had nothing to do.

He found himself lingering by the phone in the living room, sprawled on the sofa in the sunlight while he tried to read, or busy himself with music, but he found some cause of discomfort in every activity. Even the sunlight was scathing where it touched his unclothed arms and left his covered chest alone… so he abandoned his shirt in favor of even warmth.

Sidon had promised to stay in touch, of course, but his phone calls were scarce and Link… well, 

Link was getting impatient. In more ways than one.

After too many times of waking up alone in his warm bed, cock straining hard against the mattress below him, Link was… impatient. Times like now, he could only imagine how perfect it’d be if Sidon were here with him in the sunlight.

In times like these, imagination was all Link had while he lay sprawled in the soft morning light, the cold air of the house only serving to make him harder while he tried his best to keep his hands on the book in front of him and his mind off of all things Sidon.

And then Link got a glimpse of those silky curtains, and thought about Sidon’s hands curled tight in some similar silky sheets… and his hopes for a productive afternoon were gone.

But he still tried, letting his legs spread and reveling in the feeling of his precome slowly soaking through the thin fabric of his underwear and into his slender pants. Some… distant part of his mind was telling him to wait for Sidon to call, wait to hear his voice before he indulged himself.

So he listened, keeping his hands away from his own body, holding his own hips down on the sofa as his hips ached to thrust up, aching for the friction his tight pants provided. And they were so,  _ so _ satisfying when his control slipped and his hips rolled themselves up towards the feeling.

Biting his lip, he unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper carefully away until his pants fell away and a gust of cold air sent his straining hips into a stuttered thrust. He planted one leg firmly on the floor, and pushed the other against the edge of the sofa until he was sure they wouldn’t betray him by closing, and set to working his pants down over his ass until the only thing between his cock and cold air was his thin gray boxers, stained dark at his tip.

Then, while he sat desperately trying to hold himself back, another idea crept itself into his mind. So he indulged… a little. He found his hand creeping  beneath that wet fabric until it was beneath him, and using the leverage he’d made for himself, let his hips give him access to his sensitive hole.

His finger circled it idly for a while, knowing that he would be too dry for a comfortable entrance, and he waited until his hips were trembling with exertion until he finally reached up to brush over the pink head of his covered cock.

And that’s when his front door opened.

He glanced up, startled beyond comprehension, but there was nothing he could do what with his hand resting over his obviously erect cock and body pink and red with exertion and need.

“Oh dear,” Sidon’s voice said from the door, and Link sighed in relief, letting his hips drop back down to the couch below him. “I see you’ve kept yourself busy, love.”

At the sound of Sidon’s voice, Link let out a shivering sigh, trying and failing to not let it catch in his throat. He finally looked up to see Sidon walk fully into the room, face darkened with a faint blush. But he was grinning, and those light eyes of his were dark with arousal.

Link shifted his position and began to sit up, to beckon Sidon over, but Sidon held up both hands. “No, no. Please, Link. Continue.”

But Sidon was already shedding his coat, and Link’s body was all too happy to oblige.  Once Sidon was free of his coat, he leaned forward towards Link to kiss him, and Link met him with a greedy, open kiss that had Sidon smiling and pulling away to begin on the buttons of his shirt.

“How long have you been here, Link?” Sidon asked tenderly as he rushed to undo the buttons of his shirt. Link reached his fingers up to start working with Sidon’s pants.

“Morning,” Link whispered to him, and Sidon visibly shuddered. Link knew how much Sidon loved his voice. He willed his voice to lower, louder. “’want you.” 

“And you’ll have me,” Sidon replied in a low voice, sending chills down Link’s spine. Sidon’s shirt was barely discarded before he surged forward again and pulled Link towards him, chilly hands running down his sides. Link could help the way his body bucked into him, and he let his head fall back into the cushions as Sidon kissed his way along Link’s jaw and down his neck.

“I missed you,” Link moaned to him, and reveled in the way his hands tightened in their place on his hips.

“I missed you too.” Sidon’s voice was a quiet, quiet whisper on his neck, warm breath ghosting over Link’s heated skin. “I didn’t know I would be gone for so long.”

Sidon, in one quick motion, hefted Link so that he was sitting upright on the sofa, and positioned himself between Link’s widely outstretched legs. Before Link could react properly, Sidon was standing up. “Don’t move from there,” he ordered, but his voice was so soft the words were merely a suggestion. So Link sat, more vulnerable in this position than the last while Sidon returned from Link’s bedroom with the lube.

Sidon got to work immediately, gently brushing his hand across Link’s stomach while he set to pressing the cold lube against Link’s rim. Link gasped as Sidon’s finger dipped inside, throwing his legs out to wrap around Sidon’s back. And Link’s hands… Link’s hands worked on their own volition, foregoing Sidon’s windswept, disheveled hair, and heading straight for the curtains behind his head, pulling them away from the wall and over the sofa. Sidon’s eyes glanced up in a questioning gesture before he continued working his fingers inside of Link with one hand, brushing cold fingers over Link’s nipples with the other, and licking fine stripes up and down the underside of Link’s cock.

And then Sidon’s fingers were gone, and Link’s body  _ shivered  _ in anticipation for what came next… and it didn’t come.

Link realized that he’d closed his eyes, squeezed them tightly shut, and when he opened them he saw Sidon staring at him, something different in his eyes.

“Link,” he asked, and Link stared at him through his aroused haze. “You want more.”

It wasn’t a question, as if Sidon had looked into Link’s mind to see what he’d wanted. Link was satisfied completely with the current course of events, but Sidon’s question brought that urge back in Link’s mind…

Link nodded his head slowly, and Sidon sat back on his heels, keeping his hands on the insides of Link’s thighs. Keeping their eye contact, he leaned forward and blew a cool gust of air on 

Link’s cock, watching as the shorter man twitched below him in pleasure.

“Do you mind if we try something different today, my dear Link,” Sidon asked quietly, and Link could tell that he was hardly containing himself. “I’m not sure how to explain—“

Link nodded vigorously, and Sidon grinned as he stood up, extending a hand towards Link… and when the man had trouble willing his exhausted muscles into action, he scooped Link up and carried him towards the row of windows facing the mansion.

When Sidon set him down on his feet, he grabbed the curtains on either side of him to keep his balance when—

Sidon pressed behind him, moving him closer and closer to the window until he was pressed against the cold glass. He found himself moving towards it, seeking the sensation against his chest and cock while Sidon moved behind him, guiding his cock towards Link and pressing into Link’s ass gently.  

Already, Link’s legs were trembling again, and he arched his head back to give Sidon access to his neck while Sidon slowly increased his pace, pushing in and out of Link, each movement eliciting a hoarse moan. He let his gaze wander while his eyes rolled, and above him was an image of beauty. They were together, here, nestled in Link’s small cottage in the woods. If Link were alone in this house, and Sidon in his, Sidon could peer from his palace in the sky and Link could look up to meet his gaze.

Sidon’s moans traveled through his neck and in his ear, while Sidon pressed him closer and closer to the window, until he was sure that his hot skin was warming the glass. The pace he’d set was slow, and Link found himself staying upright by holding on to the silk curtains for dear life, and letting Sidon support him against the glass.

Until Sidon growled in his ear and pressed his face harder into Link’s neck, and turned their gentle pace into something frenzied.

Link tried desperately to hold on, but he jerked his hips away from the glass and came hot over the glass while Sidon kept his pace, rolling his hips back and pushing them forward in fluid, urgent motions. Link’s voice was a hoarse cry that wouldn’t stop, each breath he let out punctuated with a labored whine, and Sidon was whispering something that sounded like… apologies? And then he was lifting Link from the ground and  _ fucking him _ , and Link could do nothing but bask in the aftershocks of his orgasm and grip the curtains tighter in his hands until he could feel his nails tearing soft thread. “Sidon,” he heard himself gasp, and felt Sidon’s response in the way his hips shifted.  _ “Fuck me.” _ His voice was a low hiss, different from any sound he’d allowed himself to make before.

Sidon’s hands shifted quickly from Link’s hips to Link’s thighs, spreading them apart so that Link’s knees occupied vastly different places, and he with each thrust his cock brushed against the cold window again. For once, Link was glad that he was nearly too spent to become aroused again. But, still, between the shocks of the cold glass and Sidon’s relentless motion against his prostate, he could feel another, weaker orgasm on its way, building in the pit of his stomach.

And he was still moaning, sure that each breathy cry was more like a sob while Sidon’s hips stuttered in their motion before they continued, faster and more passionately. And then Sidon gripped Link’s hips harder with a hard groan, nearly  _ growling  _ against Link’s skin until his hips rolled to a stop.

Link was sure that his whole body was shaking in Sidon’s arms by the time Sidon dragged them both back to the sofa, and Link folded himself between Sidon and the back of the sofa, his eyes closing quickly.

Sidon’s hand ran through his damp hair while he dozed, and his eyes fluttered when he felt 

Sidon’s lips press against his hair. Yes, he was sticky and mildly uncomfortable, but baths were always second to naps.

“I’m sorry,” Sidon whispered quietly, and Link forced his eyes open to glare up at Sidon questioningly. “I… did not call as often as I should have and—“

Link furrowed his brows.  _ “What?” _

“I just… I did not think we would have such a hard time being apart.” Sidon sounded… sad. 

Which meant that Link had really heard Sidon whispering apologies in his ear.

Link craned his neck up at Sidon and waited until he had Sidon’s gaze. “I love you,” he said quietly, and watched as Sidon’s eyes fluttered closed.

“I love you too, dear Link,” Sidon whispered back, pulling Link closer on the tiny sofa. “But, I’d admit that this moment would be better if we were… in a place where we could both fit.”

Link glanced down to see that Sidon’s arm and leg were on the sofa, the rest of him… well…

Link couldn’t contain the laugh that followed, and the hilarity was only made worse by Sidon’s indignant glare.    
_ “I love you, Sidon _ ,” Link signed, and the effort had his arms trembling. Sidon laughed quietly, and together they curled up on Link’s mattress in the cold air and the soft, warm sunlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me @[tumblr](https://kydesert.tumblr.com/) for commission info or just feel free to yell in my inbox idc either way  
> Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
